


Fight for Me

by prettyboyhargrove



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Billy's Dad, Mutual Pining, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyhargrove/pseuds/prettyboyhargrove
Summary: Steve Harrington never expected to see Billy Hargrove standing outside his house on a Friday evening but when the younger boy admits to not knowing where else to go Steve takes him in and begins to take down the walls Billy keeps up to defend himself.





	Fight for Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song I reference in the beginning is a verse from Dead Girl Walking (reprise) from the musical Heathers. When I realized the similarities between the verse and Billy and Steve I knew I had to write a fic. It's my first Harringrove fic and it's probably not the best but I hope you enjoy.

“I wish your mom had been a little stronger, I wish she stayed around a little longer. I wish your dad was good. I wish grownups understood. I wish we’d met before they convinced you life is war.”

~

Billy Hargrove was standing outside his house. 

Steve wasn’t sure what he could possibly want but his heart fluttered in his chest as he got closer to the blonde haired beauty. Over the past few months Billy had become softer around Steve, even going as far as apologizing to Max and the other kids for tormenting them. But there was still a roughness around the edges when it came to him, a wall that no matter how hard Steve tried he couldn’t tear down. 

“Hey Hargrove, what can I do for you?” 

Typically Billy would have some sort of snide remark to make but tonight he was silent, Steve’s words hung in the air between them. 

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Billy said, kicking at the ground with the toe of his boot. “I didn’t even mean to come here. I just started driving and here I am.” 

Steve walked up to the front door and fished around in his pocket for his keys. “Well come inside then,” he said opening the door. “It’s freezing outside and the last thing I need is you frozen to my front step when my parents come home.” 

Billy followed the older boy into the house, his head fuzzy from the sudden change of temperature. He was close enough to Steve that he could smell his shampoo and had the urge to run his fingers through his hair. 

“I’ll run you a bath so you can get warm” Steve said, glancing back at Billy as he walked deeper into the house. 

“I’m not some sissy Harrington, I don’t need a bath” Billy said, his heart hammering in his chest as he thought about how easy it was for Steve to mess with his head. 

Steve ignored the other boy and walked up the stairs, listening to make sure he could hear Billy’s footsteps behind him. Once he was sure the younger boy was following him, he turned into the bathroom and began running a bath. 

“You don’t have an option,” he shouted over the running water. “You came here for a reason and I’m not letting you suffer. For once in your life just accept help.”

Billy stepped into the bathroom, his arm brushing Steve as he walked past him and sat on the edge of the tub. Looking up he saw worry in Steve’s brown eyes and for the first time in months he allowed himself to hurt. He didn’t mean to worry Steve, he never intended to burden the older boy, he just didn’t know where else to go and he needed out of his house, away from his father and all the bad thoughts that clouded his brain anytime he was alone. 

“I’ve never had a bath before,” Billy admitted, his face heating up from embarrassment. “My dad always said they were for faggots. No man needs to sit in a tub full of water and bubbles.” 

“Well I’m sure as hell not your father,” Steve looked at the boy beneath him, his expression turning soft. “And I don’t even have any bubbles so your argument has no validity, try again sweetheart.”

Steve didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he saw Billy’s ears turn red at the pet name and he could’ve sworn there was a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to get me naked Harrington.” Billy sighed, his voice low and rough. 

This time it was Steve’s turn to blush. “Just get undressed and get in the water would you? I’ll be back in a few minutes with a wash cloth and a change of clothes.” 

Before Billy had a chance to say anything Steve closed the door and made his way down the hallway, not stopping until he made it to his bedroom. Flopping down onto his bed he sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. Steve wasn’t gay, he didn’t think so anyways, but the way Billy made him feel had him questioning everything he had ever thought he knew about himself. There was just something about Billy that made Steve forget about everything going on in his world. His mind was constantly filled with thoughts about the younger boy. Whether it was his curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes or the part of his chest that’s visible through his barely buttoned shirts, the way his body moved when he was on the basketball court and the way his lips looked curled around a cigarette. 

Getting up and going to his closet Steve grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt that was too big on him. Finding a washcloth in the hall closet Steve made his way back to the bathroom, unable to concentrate on anything but the thought of Billy in his bathtub washing his hair with Steve’s shampoo. 

“I got you some pajamas and a wash cloth; there are towels in the cabinet above the toilet.” Steve said, stepping into the steam filled room. Before he could stop himself his eyes fell on Billy, his chest was bare and covered in purple and yellow bruises, water droplets hanging onto loose curls around his face. 

“What the fuck Harrington,” Billy said, quickly grabbing for the shower curtain. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to knock?”

The image of Billy’s bruised torso clouded Steve’s head and he ignored the younger boy’s harsh tone, slowly making his way towards the bathtub. He gently pulled the curtain from Billy’s death grip and took a closer look at his chest. There were bruises everywhere, some yellow and fading, some purple and red, fairly recent. 

“Billy, why do you look like someone used you as target practice?” Steve asked, sitting on the wet floor beside the tub. 

“It’s really none of your business,” Billy looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Steve’s concerned eyes. “A pretty boy like you wouldn’t understand. Your family loves you; you’ve got a mom and a dad. I bet your old man never looks at you with disgust so don’t come in here and try and act like you could possibly understand where I’m coming from.” 

Steve’s heart broke as he realized what Billy meant. He couldn’t imagine how anyone could hurt him, especially his own father. But old conversations flooded back to Steve’s mind and everything fell into place. Days where Billy would show up to practice with a black eye, his insistence on being a ladies man despite never showing interest in any of the girls in Hawkins, his earlier statement about not knowing where else to go. 

“How often does he hurt you?” Steve asked, reaching out to brush his fingers across a scar on Billy’s shoulder. Billy shuddered under his touch, his eyes still focused on the ceiling. 

“A lot, but not more than I can handle, most of the time I deserve it. I’m a bad brother to Max; sometimes I need to be reminded of respect and responsibility.” The younger boys’ voice cracked before continuing. “The scar on my shoulder is from the night Max caught me with our neighbor. She told my dad and that was the end of it. I needed ten stitches and by the end of the month we were on our way to Hawkins, leaving faggot Billy behind in California.” 

The older boys eyes filled with tears as he imagined the violence Billy had endured for most of his life, reaching out for his trembling hand. Billy pulled away at first but succumbed eventually and allowed Steve to hold his hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the younger boys. 

“You know you don’t deserve this Billy, there’s nothing wrong with you,” Steve used his free hand to reach out and cup Billy’s cheek, pulling his face towards Steve’s. “You deserve love and compassion, the only person who should be putting their hands on you is the person you love.” 

Tears welled in Billy’s eyes as he leaned into Steve’s touch, allowing himself to finally be vulnerable. “He’s already touching me,” Billy’s voice wavered “And I don’t know how long it’s going to last but I don’t ever want him to stop.” 

Steve moved his hand behind Billy’s neck, pulling his face closer. Closing his eyes he brushed his lips tentatively across the blonde boy’s and pulled back, the kiss over before it even started. 

“Kiss me again” Billy pleaded his face finally at peace. 

Steve moved onto his knees, taking Billy’s face between both of his hands he trailed kisses across his forehead and down his nose, stopping just above his lips. 

“I love you Billy Hargrove.” Steve whispered into the other boy lips. 

“I love you too princess; now kiss me before I change my mind.”


End file.
